


Nadie

by Dayan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And many gays stuff too, Canon? What Canon?, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, There are werewolves and the whole thing, There is romance, There will knot and sexual things, and others - Freeform, but there will be a happy ending, i hope so, parallel worlds, something
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayan/pseuds/Dayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Quién es el Nigromante? Todos se lo preguntaron alguna vez. Al parecer, el Nigromante no es más que el verdugo de los desgraciados incautos que tuvieron la desdicha de ir a ese mundo. </p>
<p>Eso pensaban todos; pero estaban lejos de la realidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: TW no me pertenece, pero la idea de la historia... esperen, eso tampoco. Okno. Sí, me pertenece algo, pero esto es basado en un vídeojuego que me gusta muchísimo. Y bueno, algo me pertenece pero no diré qué muajajaja, (eso no salió tan bien como pensaba).
> 
> ¡Hola, gente hermosa! ¿cómo están, cómo la han pasado? Espero que bien. Pido disculpas por no actualizar mis historias ni subir otras, no he tenido tiempo entre los intensivos de la uni y el trabajo (y ella viene a subir otra historia, osea), ¡y pido disculpas por ello! Es que se me ocurrió de repente, bueno, no, tiene tiempo cocinándose pero me atreví a subirla y bueno... lean... ¡espero que les guste!

**_Nadie_ **

**_~O~_ **

 

**Prologo** — preguntando acerca de nadie

 

_Sin esperanzas, sin amor;  
sin un lugar al cual retornar._

¿Quién es el Nigromante? ¿Qué es en realidad? ¡Todos le temen!, pero nadie lo ha visto jamás…

Muchos dicen que son cúmulos de recuerdos arrejuntados en una neblina que viene y va por las dimensiones del Valle de los Perdidos, que en aquel universo no es sino un _algo_ que ya nadie puede recordar…

¿Quién es el Nigromante…?

El Nigromante es todo.

A esa es la conclusión que llega Derek cuando los últimos vestigios de su vida se disuelven ante sus ojos. Todos los recuerdos, las memorias fragmentadas que ha ido recolectando a lo largo y ancho de su extensa travesía en aquel mundo, están desapareciendo en la bruma de sus orbes apagadas, perdiéndose en el tinte carmesí que son sus orbes inyectadas en sangre.

El Nigromante le observa, y su sonrisa ladina, tan odiosamente parecida a la de _él,_ se ensancha un poco en la comisura de sus rosáceos labios ya cuarteados por el frio invernal que deja el Bosque del Olvido. Todavía puede oler la madera quemada de la mansión, puede escuchar el crepitante sonar de las llamas consumiéndola.

El Bosque del Olvido no es más que el escenario de lo último que Derek contempló antes de morir en el mundo terrenal e ir a ese otro.

Es su tormento, su eterno castigo, y el Nigromante le recuerda por qué está ahí, muriendo nuevamente.

Sabe que lo ha hecho otras veces, que renacerá y volverá un vez más a las dimensiones, a pasearse entre ellas y a encontrar enemigos que le sirvan para descargar la cruenta ira que con nada parece desear abandonarle.

Es por ello que está allí, es su destino después de todo.

Y el Nigromante se lo recuerda, con saña y cinismo. Le recuerda también que él mismo ha decido asesinarle aunque irónicamente pertenezcan a la misma facción, sin embargo, nadie está absuelto de perecer en manos del tan temido ente que se pasea y llena todo de lóbrega oscuridad.

Derek inhala y exhala, pero un gorgoteo de sangre asciende por su garganta y escupe lo poco que puede con su escaso aliento de vida en un vano intento de conservar lo poco que le queda de ésta. La sangre carmesí desciende al suelo de tierra, manchándolo pocos segundos después.

— ¿Por qué…?

Entre gorgoteos, sus inconexas palabras contienen todo el aliento que puede emitir antes de que sus rodillas cedan con un ominoso chasquido, hundiéndose en la tierra fangosa.

Sus ojos esmeraldas poseedores de un tinte cerúleo que ya no se perciben, aunque el carmesí de sus pupilas le indiquen ya que es tarde para redención alguna, se centran en la figura dolorosamente conocida, en sus suaves facciones y su estilizada figura. Se centran en las cuencas negras que son sus orbes ahora, intentando recordar que antes poseían un suave matiz ámbar; en la sonrisa ladina, casi burlesca, casi falsamente compasiva.

El Nigromante es emulo de su antiguo beta, su compañero. Y aunque en el fondo de su mente, la parte racional de su cerebro le suministró amablemente la palabra _“ex”,_ no pudo colocarla, porque sabe que yace allí, en el fondo, pero se ha dejado vencer.

Derek quiere mentirse a sí mismo y decir que nunca ha visto esos tintes crueles en los ojos de su compañero, pero está consciente que sería mentir de forma cínica, porque sabe que el Nigromante siempre ha estado allí, sólo que por su causa salió a contaminar el mundo que ahora dos facciones luchan por conquistar en su milenaria discordia.

Ha sido culpa suya.

El hoyo en su pecho, su corazón aún latiendo espasmódicamente en la mano albina de su compañero, la respiración que lentamente va apagándose… _todo se lo confirma._

Él dejó salir al Nigromante.

Es su culpa.

El Nigromante ladea la cabeza un poco, casi con la usual parsimonia que le recuerda a él, y Derek siente unas irremediables ganas de llorar mientras observa cómo se esboza una sonrisa de genuina curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué? —repite el Nigromante, parece divertido, y un poco intrigado. Hay un justo tinte cantarino en su voz emitida, que Derek gime un sollozo porque los recuerdos le embargan, y eso le duele. El Nigromante suspira, y lentamente se acerca hasta donde yace arrodillado, con el pecho atravesado, desangrándose—. Por qué, _preguntas…_

Derek alza un poco el rostro, y la respiración se le corta cuando sus ojos registran cómo las cuencas oscuras del Nigromante dejan entrever un claror, un brillo ámbar tan conocido… dolorosamente parecido a…

El Nigromante sonrió.  Y sin darle respuesta, sin siquiera poder decir su nombre, aunque fuese una última vez, la mano que sostenía su corazón latiente se cerró con cruel fuerza, aplastando el órgano…

Y todo se volvió oscuridad.

 

… ¿Qué es el Nigromante?

El Nigromante es un cúmulo de recuerdos.

Eso pensaba Derek antes de contemplar cómo todas sus remembranzas recolectadas ser perdían en la oscuridad, abandonándole.

Derek no volvería a recordar en esa vida.

No recordaría que el Nigromante, a quien él despertó, era su eterna dicha, pero también su destrucción.

_Continuará._


	2. ¿Quién es él?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi, holi. Vengo con un nuevo cap, aprovechando que tenía la idea desde la noche anterior. Ahora, vengo entrando en materia con lo que realmente los personajes hacen, o son, en ese mundo. Espero que puedan comprender mi idea~~
> 
> Disfruten la lectura <3

**_Nadie_ **

**_~O~_ **

 

Todos lo percibieron. En su mundo, cada ser habitando en sus dimensiones, pudieron sentir cómo un pedazo de su alma cuarteada se desquebrajaba un poquito más.

Y aunque pertenecieran a facciones distintas, padecieron el dolor que les provocó la pérdida como si fuese uno más.

Lydia, por su condición de espíritu errante, aún más. Lentamente alzó su temblorosa mano hasta su pecho, apretujado el collar de conchas marinas que Allison le había regalado. Fue el único ademán nervioso que consintió demostrar en conjunto con un suspiro tembloroso que se perdió en la bruma que arropaba el recinto donde ahora yacía la facción de la Loba Madre, su líder.

—Lo ha hecho —Lydia anunció, y aunque a todos poseían un ligero conocimiento del asunto que enunciaba, nadie acotó la obviedad de ello, porque si ella lo confirmaba, nadie podía escapar de la dolorosa realidad que les producía la noticia.

Lydia es una banshee, estar en comunión con el mundo de los muertos es lo que ella sabe hacer, para lo que ha sido creada, su destino.

Scott suspiró, abrazando a una temblorosa Kira. Nadie sentía nada en particular por el ser que acababa de morir en la facción de Deucalion. En realidad, no podían recordar quién era, o qué fue antes de que todo ese juego de vidas y destinos comenzara a formar parte de sus existencias; pero sí sus almas, sus almas sí conocían quien pereció en manos del Nigromante, y ellas sí lo resentían.

Con cruento dolor, porque a final de cuentas era su hermano; con amargura, porque no recordaban y anhelaban el conocimiento, y con el temor burbujeando en la superficie de sus mentes, porque, probablemente, el turno sería de ellos.

Y si morían, dejarían de recordar lo que con tanto ahínco han preservado desde la última vez que sucumbieron. Kira lanzó un gimoteo, Scott la abrazó con fuerza mientras sus ojos resplandecían en carmesí.

No moriría.

—Scott —susurró Lydia pronto. Él, envuelto en sus cavilaciones, no se percató de que le llamaban hasta que la mirada penetrante de todos en el salón de té, que Madre creó para ellos, se giraron hacia su persona, y pronto sintió la incomodidad elevarse.

— ¿Qué? —no pretendió que su voz sonara así de brusca y quebrada, pero la situación le superaba. Lydia no dijo nada al respecto, ella le comprendía.

La pelirroja se recogió un poco su larga cabellera que ahora no flameaba con ese característico matiz rojizo, se veía apagado, desolador…

Nadie era feliz. Deberían estar celebrando que uno de la facción enemiga murió finalmente, pero en su interior no encontraban el alivio, solo un temor lacerante que iba transformándose en horror, porque no pensaban en la victoria, sino en que pronto serían cazados, y no por la otra facción, los hijos de Deucalion, sino por el Nigromante.

Todos temían al ser conocido como el Nigromante, aunque nadie supiera de quién se tratara en realidad.

… Y si ellos perecían, dejarían de recordar toda la información que hasta ese momento habían recolectado en su cansino intento por huir de su destino, para lo que fueron llamados: pelear hasta sucumbir.

Ahora la facción de la Loba había pasado de la ofensiva a la defensiva. Todos se protegían, resguardándose en la Fortaleza del Olvido, intentando con ello mermar las bajas que les producía las continuas guerras.

Antes no se preocupaban por recordar. Los Primeros, guerreros veteranos que pocas veces seguían las directrices de Madre, luchaban y luchaban hasta que el último caía. No les importaba olvidar rostros, amores o amistades. Para ellos, los sentimientos era nada en comparación con el efímero gusto que les dejaba las batallas frecuentadas contra la facción contraria.

… Hasta que un día llegó Scott, convirtiéndose en el segundo al mando por decreto de Madre.

No transcurrieron muchas centurias, y pronto surgió un extraño sentimiento. En su momento, participó activamente en las guerras, pero luego de un tiempo, comenzó a hacerse preguntas con respecto a su estadía. Madre nunca decía nada porque su destino no era el mismo que el de ellos, no surcaban los mismos caminos y en ella no yacía la voluntad para abrirle los ojos al que ama la ignorancia.

Scott pronto comenzó a cansarse de la situación, dejó de perecer en las batallas, comenzó a refugiarse mientras se planteaba la idea de simplemente vivir. Pronto Kira le siguió en pensamiento. No supo cómo surgió su unión, pero se siente orgulloso de su relación, poseen más centurias sobre sus hombros que la reciente unión entre Jackson e Isaac, que si le permiten un inocente comentario: ya era hora.

Volviendo al tema que verdaderamente importa: al principio pensó que se unirían en un ser simplemente para combatir la soledad que les embargaba. Scott sabía que su único propósito en ese mundo era pelear, ¿pero por qué razón? ¿Con qué motivo? ¿Cuál era el propósito verdadero de su esencia?, ¿y por qué Madre no los detenía? Esas preguntas comenzaron a carcomerle los sentidos cuando se las planteó.

No obstante, él no se quedó con ellas, las comentó a su grupo, que son Lydia, Allison, Jackson e Isaac respectivamente. Y pronto ellos se dieron cuenta que lo único que hacían era… _nada._ Sólo morir, renacer, luchar para perecer nuevamente.

¿Esa era la vida que les había designado Madre? Qué desolador pensamiento.

Scott cerró los ojos brevemente. Su alma sollozaba la pérdida de la facción enemiga. En su interior, se preguntó si los aliados del ser que murió en manos del Nigromante estarían sufriendo lo que ellos ahora padecían.

Pronto llegó a la conclusión que no le importaba.

Sus ojos achocolatados se encontraron con los vidriosos de Lydia y los preocupados de Allison. Ellos eran un grupo pequeño para una facción tan grande. Estaban distribuidos por zonas, pero apenas socializaban.

Nadie confiaba en nadie.

Los suyos eran estos, pero Liam, Danny, Malia, Brett y Chris murieron hacía dos meses y aún no renacían. El tiempo era incierto para aquellos que sucumbían y volvían al punto de partida, pero eso a Scott no le preocupaba, le preocupaba el no saber cómo hacer para que ellos volvieran a recordar.

Ese era su nuevo proyecto, como aprendiz del sanador Deaton, uno de los Primeros (y con el que mejor se llevaba), intentaban buscar una cura o tratar de quitar esa especie de bloqueo mental que inhibía sus memorias. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que les impedía recordar, pero a esa fue la conclusión que llegó con Deaton: un bloqueo mental. Una especie de muro que impide a la mente asociar las remembranzas y asimilarlas.

Hasta ahora estaban dando pasos a ciegas, pero Scott era optimista: recordarían, y mantendrían esos recuerdos.

Una suave mirada de soslayo al perfil deprimido de Kira le dio nuevas esperanzas. Él no moriría. No iba a morir y dejar de recordar todo lo que ha vivido a su lado.

Estrecho a su pareja en sus brazos mientras decía con fiereza—: no moriré.

Todos le escucharon, pero a Scott sólo le importó observar cómo se esbozaba una suave sonrisa llena de alivio en el semblante sombrío de su pareja.

 

—Eres un monstruo —el falso tono lleno de indignación que Peter emitió se escuchó en las Ruinas, y más allá del Pasaje Solitario.

Sus ojos cerúleos, calculadores, se enfocaron en la figura que dormitaba metros allá, en una roca gigantesca que a la luz de la luna se manifestaba sobrenatural, y fascinante… _más_ si la lánguida silueta de aquel chiquillo se dejaba ver de esa forma tan magnifica.

Una completa desnudez envuelta en tinieblas que apenas cubrían lo necesario, pero que dejaban nada a la imaginación. A Peter le gustaba observarle de más, para disgusto del otro y su queridísimo y difunto sobrino.

A Peter también le gustaba tomarse el asunto de las reencarnaciones con ligereza. La justa ligereza para no explotar e ir contra Padre por haber consentido el asesinato de la única familia que le quedaba.

Cora le odia, no cuenta.

Bueno, Derek también le odiaba, pero al menos le saludaba en las mañanas y eso era decir algo.

—Puedes ahorrarte la pantomima —susurró quedo. Peter observó cómo los párpados, anteriormente cerrados, se abrían, y unos pozos negros, tan negros como las tinieblas que envuelven su cuerpo se centraban con intensidad en él.

Perdió el aliento, la fascinación y el temor creciendo.

Pretendiendo que no sintió temor por el aura oscura del chico, Peter resopló.

—Así que Padre no nos está vigilando —dijo con el desdén acentuándose en la palabra _“padre_ ”. El chico de piel albina y ojos negros le regaló una lánguida sonrisa divertida.

—Padre no puede decirme nada —espetó, parecía irritado pero Peter sentía que estaba a salvo, pues sus instintos no le indicaban que el aura asesina del chico estaba dirigida a él. Hubo silencio, y la sonrisita en el rostro blanquecino se amplió un poco—. Soy el hijo rebelde.

Peter no rió ante la broma, porque no estaba seguro de cómo él tomaría su gesto. Eso era una de las cosas malas al estar cerca del Nigromante sin que éste considerara que asesinarte era un método de entretenimiento.

Sólo conocía a dos personas, hasta ahora, que se podían acercar al Nigromante sin sufrir… _mucho._

Padre y él.

Peter no se sentía orgulloso de su logro.

— ¿Padre te lo ordenó? —no hizo falta especificar el qué en la oración. Los pozos sin fondo que eran los ojos del Nigromante pasaron de estar contemplando la luna a él. Peter intentó no amedrentarse, pero sabe que falló.

Hubo un espeso silencio. Solo podía atenderse el suave cantar de la brisa ondeando las hojas, transportándolas.

—Sí —fue todo lo que dijo antes de que sus ojos se desviaran nuevamente a la luminiscente luna que brillaba esa noche.

Peter está consciente que hay un límite en la paciencia del Nigromante, pero no pudo evitar la siguiente pregunta.

— ¿Y cuándo me tocará a mí?

Escuchó una suave y sibilante risita.

—Padre cree que no sabes mucho —respondió, y Peter no se sintió agradecido de que el Nigromante le resguardara de aquella forma, sabe que hay un propósito oculto.

En ese mundo, a Peter le encanta vivir en la ignorancia. Es como una bendición. Lamentablemente, Derek no pensaba lo mismo.

— ¿Cuándo volverá? —preguntó en voz baja. Y pronto lo sintió, la lóbrega aura creciendo a niveles alarmados.

Peter estaba arriesgándose. Sabía que si Padre no daba la orden, al Nigromante no le importaría... Tragó saliva, intentó verse despreocupado, pero no lo consiguió.

Sabía que podía morir en cualquier instante. Sabía que al Nigromante no le gustaba que mencionaran el asunto. Él siempre había sido tema tabú aun cuando éste reviviera infinitas veces y no recordara… Siempre _siempre_ seguía al Nigromante como una polilla, danzando alrededor de las llamas.

Peter se preguntaba el motivo, pero pronto llegó a la conclusión que no importaba ello, porque estaba seguro que si perece y vuelve a revivir como él, aun si recordar nada de lo vivido, también seguiría al Nigromante, como una polilla.

_Y se quemaría._

Volvió a tragar saliva. El Nigromante aún no le observaba pero no hacía falta, su lóbrega aura opresiva hacía todo el trabajo.

Segundos, eternos segundos pasaron hasta que Peter atendió un tenue suspiro.

—Pasarán tres jornadas para que su corazón logre reconstruirse —murmuró, a Peter le costó escucharle—, o eso dice Matt.

No hizo falta decir más, el Nigromante se incorporó de la gigantesca roca donde yacía reposando y con un ademán de su mano, cubrió la leve desnudez que exhibía. Peter comprendió pronto que Padre se acercaba, por las túnicas negras que se acentuaban a la grácil figura. Túnicas que el chico odiaba con ímpetu pero que a Padre le agradaban.

Peter todavía se preguntaba cómo el viejo podía saber quién vestía de acuerdo al reglamento.

Hubo un zumbido a su alrededor, y el Nigromante se transportó en una oscura neblina hasta su lado. Observó, divertido, el respingo que él dio ante el súbito movimiento.

—Padre viene en camino —anunció lo obvio, pero Peter asintió—. No es una orden… pero te recomiendo que vayas al cuarto de sanación. Matt y los Docs. deberían estar ahí con él y los otros caídos.

Peter comprendió la intensión de la ambigua oración. Padre sabía que él era afín al Nigromante, pero con la reciente muerte de su sobrino, una reunión tan pronta sería decididamente sospechosa.

Sin despedirse, se transformó en su verdadera forma: un gigantesco lobo negro de ojos carmesí, y corrió hasta los límites de las Ruinas. No le apetecía transportarse hasta la Fortaleza, aún tenía cosas que pensar, otras que analizar, y por supuesto, una orden que seguir.

Peter todavía pensaba, mientras corría con la noche acariciando su oscuro pelaje, que ser fiel a su mantra era una bendición.

_“La ignorancia es una virtud que no todos pueden disfrutar”._

Continuará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Prometo venir con más pronto. Gracias por leer también, me hace feliz saber que les gusta ;DDD -lanza besitos al aire y huye gaymente.

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de finalizar para huir gaymente, tengo varias acotaciones que hacer:  
> 1-Es AU, como mencioné en los tags, y sí, hay lobos y toda la cosa. También tiene algo del canon, creo...  
> 2-Esta historia será larga pero con capítulos puntuales, es decir, dependiendo de mi tiempo serán largos y cortos, dependerá también de la idea que tenga.  
> 3-Este fic está basado en un vídeojuego llamado: Dissidia Final Fantasy, los que los hayan jugado pronto harán las comparaciones, pero nada que sea plagio o algo así de alarmante, así que no teman. Será parecido en cuanto a algunas cosas que irán viendo por el camino, pero la idea es mía...  
> 4-El protagonista será el antagonista, no antagonista como tal, pero ya también se irán haciendo una idea de quien es, no es tan difícil deducirlo...  
> 5-Hay muchos personajes que en el canon son, por decirlo de alguna forma, parte de los buenos. Pero acá, en esta historia, olviden esa idea. Acá habrá muchas traiciones y muertes, personajes buenos que son un engaño; personajes malos que son antihéroes, nada será como parece. Preparen su cerebro para los siguientes caps.  
> 6-Les prometo un final decente, no sé si feliz, pero si acorde a las necesidades de la historia.  
> 7-Será Sterek pero Theo y Peter joderán un poco :v
> 
> Ahora sí, espero que les haya gustado este mini prólogo, pronto vendré con más. Sus opiniones serán muy valoradas, me ayudan a mejorar. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
